Cody's Journey
by princesslu25
Summary: Cody is a ten- year- old girl from Hoenn suffering from illness. When she is told she's unable to go on a Pokémon journey, her dreams are shattered. Wishing she could have her dream of traveling Unova, the wish is granted by Jirachi who transports her to the Pangaea region; exactly like Unova, but the trainers are none other than the Hetalia countries!
1. Cody's Wish

**"Happy Birthday Cody!"**

Ten- year- old Cody Stone sat up in her bed, smiling. Today was the day she turned ten, the day she got her trainer's license, the day she could get a  
Pokémon and go on a journey through Hoenn.  
Looking towards the door, she saw her parents holding a present.  
"Thanks guys," she told them. "I'll open it later. I have to get over to Professor Birch's lab to get my Pokémon! I'm starting my journey today!"  
Her parents gave her a sad look. "Sweetie," her dad said. "You can't go on a Pokémon journey."  
Cody's eyes widened. "W- why?" she gasped.  
"You're too sick," her mother told her. "It's not safe. You'll have to stay at home. I'm sorry."  
Cody's knees buckled. In seconds, she was on the floor, coughing up blood. The last thing she saw was her parents rushing towards her before she blacked out.

When Cody woke up, she was in a hospital bed. When she remembered what had happened, tears fell from her blue eyes.  
"It's not fair," she murmured. "It's just not fair."  
Cody had always been sick. Every once in a while she would cough up blood, faint, or both.  
Her dream was to travel the Unova region. Her plan was to travel through Hoenn first, battle in the Pokémon League, and then start a journey in Unova.

_But now that wasn't going to happen._

Throughout the day, Cody's parents visited. Cody tried to smile and be happy, but it was useless. Being told she couldn't go on a journey had stomped on her dreams and shattered them.  
That night, before she went to sleep, Cody stared up at the white ceiling of her room.  
"I wish," she began. "I wish I could go on a journey." Then she laid down and fell asleep.

Outside the window, something was listening to the girl's wish.  
"Jirachi," it whispered. Closing its eyes, the Pokémon concentrated on Cody. She began to glow, and then vanished without a trace.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter 1. Sorry for the shortness! I promise other chapters will be longer. And since I know this will be asked, I am taking OC's.**

**And now for everyone's favorite...**

**Character's Corner!**

_**Where the characters are introduced and explained**_

_**Today in "Character's Corner", we have Cody Stone.**_

**Princesslu: ****Welcome, Cody!**

**Cody: ****I'm glad to be here!**

**Princesslu: ****Well, tell me about you.**

**Cody:**** I'm ten years old, originating from the Hoenn region. I'm usually happy despite my illness, and have always wanted to travel Unova.**

**Princesslu:**** And your looks?**

**Cody:**** I'm 4'11, pretty short, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. I usually wear jean shorts, a neon green tank top with a white hoodie, gray running shoes with green and white stripes, and carry a green and white backpack.**

**Princesslu:**** And that's it for "Character's Corner". See you in chapter 2!**

**Cody:**** Bye!**


	2. The Pangaea Region

When Cody awoke, she was completely confused. This wasn't the hospital. Nor was it her room.  
"Cody!" she heard a call from downstairs. "Breakfast!"  
It was her mom. "Coming Mom!" she yelled. Looking through the dresser, she pulled on a pair of jean shorts, a green tank top, and a white hoodie.  
"Good morning," her mother said as she sat down.  
"Mornin'," came her response.  
"You're certainly unexcited for a girl about to get her first Pokémon," her mom laughed.  
Cody almost choked on her cereal. "Really?!" she gaped. "I thought you said I was too sick!"  
Her mother looked confused. "You were fine last I checked," she said. "Come on, finish eating. Today marks your first day as a Pangaea region trainer!"  
_'Pangaea region?'_ Cody thought. She finished her food and ran upstairs to grab a backpack. Opening the door to her room, she saw a Pokémon floating above her bed.  
"Jirachi?" Cody breathed. "Did you do this?"  
The Pokémon smiled. "Jirachi!" it cried.  
"Thank you!" the girl said, giving Jirachi a hug. Then the Pokémon gave off a white glow and was gone.  
Cody opened the closet and found a green and white backpack. She put it on and went downstairs.  
"Professor Laurinaitis' lab is just down the street," her mother said. "He'll be waiting for you."  
"I'll come back to say goodbye!" Cody called as she ran down the street.

Cody stood in front of a laboratory with a sign outside that read "**Laurinaitis Pokémon Reasearch Lab**". She walked through the doors and into the main reception area.  
"Hello," she said to the receptionist. "My name's Cody Stone." She pulled out her trainer's license.  
"Oh, you're the girl receiving her first Pokémon from the professor, aren't you?" the woman said with a smile. "Come with me, he's just over in the next  
room."  
The receptionist led Cody down a long hallway lined with hundreds of Pokéballs.  
"Right through this door," she said, opening the door at the end of the hall. "Professor Laurinaitis," she called. "The new trainer is here."  
A young man with long brown hair turned around to face them. "Ah, so you must be Cody," he said, holding out his hand for Cody to shake. "My name is Professor Toris Laurinaitis, but you can just call me Professor Toris." He gave her a smile.  
"Come," he told her as the receptionist walked back to her desk. "I have the Pokémon over this way." He led Cody over to a machine where three Pokéballs were sitting. Picking one of them up, the professor pressed a button on the ball and sent out a small orange Pokémon.  
"This is Tepig, the fire- type starter," Toris began. Taking the other two balls, he released the Pokémon. "And these are Snivy and Oshawott; grass and  
water type, respectively. You may choose one."  
Cody looked at the Pokémon. All three would make great partners; she knew that. But one of them really caught her eye.  
"I'll take Snivy," she told the professor, picking up the grass type.  
"Good choice," he laughed. "Here's his Pokéball." He handed Cody the small red and white capsule system.  
"Take these extra Pokéballs for when you're trying to catch more Pokémon," he continued, giving the new trainer five more Pokéballs.  
"And here's the Pokédex," Toris finished, handing Cody the small machine. "Try it on your Snivy."  
Cody held up the machine, which started spouting information.  
_"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements _  
_swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands."_  
"Cool!" Cody said, a smile plastered on her face.  
"Good luck on your journey," the professor told her.  
"Thanks!" Cody called as she ran out of the lab.

"Mom!" Cody shouted as she opened the door to her house.  
"How did it go?" her mother asked, giving Cody a hug.  
"Great!" she said. "Look!" She pulled out Snivy's Pokéball and let the Grass Snake out.  
"A Snivy!" her mother said. "I'm sure you two will be good partners.  
"Here," she continued, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a box. "Open it."  
Inside were a pair of gray running shoes with green and white stripes. There was  
also-  
"A Xtranciever!" Cody cried, strapping the watch phone onto her wrist.  
"My number's already in there, along with the professor's," her mom explained.  
"Thank you so much!" Cody said, giving her mom a hug.  
"I also have a town map for you," her mother said, handing Cody a piece of paper.  
Cody was shocked to see that the Pangaea region looked just like Unova!  
"I hope you have fun on your journey," she told her daughter. "Try to call as often as you can."  
"I will," Cody promised as she stood up to leave.  
"Goodbye!" her mother called as Cody disappeared down the street towards Route 1.

Holding Snivy's Pokéball close to her mouth, she whispered,  
"My greatest dream is finally coming true."

* * *

**A/N: Fast updating, I must say! Anyways, we have our first Hetalia character! Let's just go right into the interview.**

**Character's Corner!**

_**Where the characters are interviewed and explained**_

_**Today on "Character's Corner", we have Professor Toris Laurinaitis.**_

**Princesslu:**** Welcome to the show Toris! Tell us about yourself.**

**Toris:**** My name is Toris Laurinaitis, otherwise known as Lithuania. I'm the professor of the Pangaea region, originating from the town of Vilnius. I have long brown hair, and am usually seen wearing a black turtleneck, jeans, a lab coat, and gray sneakers. I also sometimes wear glasses. I'm pretty kind, and know lots about Pokémon. **

**Princesslu:**** And that's it for today! See you next time!**

**Toris:**** Goodbye!**

**So now we have Lithuania. And, just to explain, Pangaea is set up just like Unova. Vilnius is Nuvema Town, and so on for the rest of the towns. Just to point out, Vilnius is the capital of Lithuania. I did this for every city! See you next chapter!**


End file.
